A Heart Made Fullmetal
by Adeli-chan
Summary: My personal take on how Edward interacts with various characters from the FMA series. Alphonse, Winry, Izumi, Mustang and Nina will all be mentioned at some point in my story... If you have any other charaters to suggest, feel free to! I will be exploring Ed's relationships with each character and adding my own personal touches too! (Brotherhood based)
1. Chapter 1: Thunder

A loud crash woke Edward from his slumber. He breathed heavily, his eyes searched hurryingly around his surroundings, looking for the large, hollow body his brother's soul belonged to. "Brother?" Edward looked in the direction of his sibling's voice and sure enough he found Alphonse, in his usual spot, right next to him. "Oh… Hey Al." Edward said with a trace of relief in his voice: though he tried often not to show it. He sat upright on his bed and then looked back to the large suit of armour, only to be seen by an outdoor lamp's reflection on the metal body. The rest of the room the two brothers' were sitting in was shrouded with darkness; the window being the only light source available. "What was that loud crash Al?" Edward curiously asked.

"Thunder" Alphonse replied, looking towards the window. His head as it moved made the same clanking as it always did, Edward has mixed feelings about this noise along with Alphonse's condition. He felt both guilt and relief. He had saved his only remaining family from death by selflessly giving up his right arm to bring his younger sibling's soul back…`_Equivalent Exchange_`.

But had he really saved his brother? Edward had often thought about this.

All he had really done was imprisoned him in a cold, hard suit of armour losing his sibling's abilities to eat, sleep, smell and feel. He had taken away three of his senses.

Was it really a better existence? Or would Alphonse have been better off _dying_?

"Hey brother?" The same clanking noise returned causing Edward to flinch and snap out of his thoughts. "Yea' Al?" Edward asked looking up Alphonse's body and he continued until he reached Alphonse's eyes. His eyes… Red, glowing circles. That's all they really were, but the more Edward looked into them the more he learnt about Alphonse's feelings. Somehow Edward became aware of how his brother was feeling, right now Edward saw a sparkle in the ruby-red orbs of his brother's.

"Remember that day when we were littl-" Before Alphonse could finish Edward had grabbed his pillow and flung in Alphonse's direction, knocking his head off. With a clang, Alphonse's head hit the wooden floor, echoing throughout the dark room.

"H-Hey!"

**"DON'T CALL ME LITTLE, AL!"**

Alphonse chuckled quietly then he picked up his head off the floor, put it back on his shoulders and clinked it into place. "Sorry brother." Alphonse apologised. Edward made a soft grunt to show all was forgiven.

"Well as I was saying before I got rudely interrupted." Alphonse continued, only stopping himself to pick up the pillow and chuck it back at Edward, aiming for his face. Of cause Edward blocked this critical and deadly fluffy pillow attack! With none the less than his trusty (most of the time anyway) auto-mail arm. With a grin on his face, Edward triumphantly held up the pillow. **"YOU CAN'T DEFEAT THE `FULLMETAL ALCHEMIST`, EDWARD ELRIC!"** Shouted Edward, giving off a proud laugh once he had finished. "Ed! Quieten down! You'll wake Winry and Granny!" Alphonse whispered cautiously.

_"Yeah, yeah~"_ Edward replied, waving his hand at the idea.

Suddenly the door swung open and a shiny (probably polished for such the special occasion) wrench flew in, hitting Edward directly in the head. **"WILL YOU TWO SHUT UP?!"** Winry yelled in, a sleepy Den at her feet. Edward was now on the floor, unconscious and covered in his own blood. "Uh… We're sorry Winry." Alphonse apologised, lifting Edward's torso onto his lap and he began to fan him with the classic Japanese fan. (As seen in the Manga and Anime!) Winry let out a sigh. "Just keep it down you two…" She tiredly muttered, retrieving her wrench and then she left the room, slamming the door behind her.

"I wish she wouldn't do that!" Growled Edward, standing up and rubbing the area of his head that the metal tool had hit, one of his golden eyes squinted. He paused and opened his eye fully. "Anyway" Edward, with his flesh hand still placed atop his head, he sat down on his bed and looked to Alphonse's face once again. "You were saying?"

* * *

_**Questions:**_

_**What do you think Al was talking about?**_

_**Will Winry ever get some decent rest?**_

_**ALL WILL BE REVEALED IN CHAPTER TWO! :D Thanks for reading!**_


	2. Chapter 2: Rainy Memories

**Sorry for the long upload time. I've been kinda busy. Anyway I hope everyone enjoys Chapter 2 of A Heart Made Fullmetal. Chapter 3 will hopefully be uploaded soon and it will contain some EdWin moments! Yay! **

**Sidenote: The Italic suggests Ed or Al are saying something. Since I've wrote as if Ed and Al are telling the stories what they're saying will be in Italic. There are also lines between where Ed and Al are telling the story and where I am. Bold Italic are thoughts.**

* * *

The rain was now hitting against the window with strong force, the brothers heard the faint sounds of crashing thunder from afar.

A large storm was brewing in Resembool.

"Oh right!" Alphonse replied with a happy tone is his echoed voice. Edward saw the same sparkle in Alphonse's eyes he had saw just a few minutes ago. "Brother, do you remember the time we met Teacher?" Alphonse whispered excitedly to his older sibling. A sweat drop fell from Edward's forehead. "Why bring that up now Al?" Edward groaned as he relived those memories… she was so violent… and scary.

"It was a rainy day! Just like this one!" Alphonse answered, looking out to the hills and vast valleys the Resembool countryside had to offer. He felt himself thinking that they should come here more often, and not just for the odd repair or maintenance check like the one they were on now.

"Oh yeah. Now I remember."

Edward recalled those memories which even though they were a few years back both he and Alphonse could remember them so clearly… I mean who could forget!

* * *

_The rain was violently lashing down and a few strong residents of Resembool were trying their hardest. They were building a sandbag barrier against a rising river, trying to stop a flood from occurring. Al and I were watching from a safe distance along with other worried residents. But that barrier they were building wasn't strong enough to hold it for long. It broke within minutes. But then we saw her, we saw our future Teacher; Izumi Curtis._

_"Brother, look!" Alphonse's flesh hand pointed down the bank at a determined looking woman with black hair that was in a high ponytail, only a few thick strands had escaped the bobble but even they were tucked behind her ears. She marched over to the collapsing sand bag barrier and she was soon stood, up to her ankles in fast flowing water. And just like that! She clapped her two hands together and thrusted them downwards into the water. Large gray walls arose from the ground and built a high, sturdy wall around the overflowing river. She had performed a transmutation without a circle! It was by far the coolest thing both Al and I had ever seen._

_"Well that'll aught to hold back the water back for awhile!" She shouted out to the awestruck crowed of people watching. "Lady, who are you?" A man who was helping out asked, pointing to her a similar way Alphonse had previously done._

_"Just a housewife who was passing by!" She cheerfully and almost proudly replied, hands on hips._

_That's what convinced us to go see this woman and become her students._

_So we could improve our alchemy and bring back our beloved mother…_

_Alphonse and I squeezed through the crowds and ran down the bank and up to Izumi and her husband Sig. "Hey old lady!-"_

* * *

**"WAIT ED!"** Alphonse yelled making Edward stop telling the tale of how they met teacher.

"What?" Ed over exaggeratedly asked, rolling his eyes and looking over to Alphonse.

"Y-You called Teacher… O-Old?" Alphonse nervously asked.

"I think so… That was a terrible mistake though… I soon found that out" Edward looked down; a large light blue sweat drop fell from his head before he continued telling his story.

* * *

_Anyway as I was saying~_

_"-Can you be our teacher?" The young me asked excitedly. Izumi looked directly at me, infuriated. She clapped both of her hands together once again and transmuted a fist which punched both Al and I, sending us flying._

_But we both quickly came back and shouted in unison "Pretty please old lady!"_

* * *

**"AH! I CALLED HER OLD TOO?!"** Alphonse shouted, interrupting Edward's story once again. **"SHUT THE HELL UP, AL!"** Edward angrily shouted hitting Alphonse with yet another fluffy pillow attack! But this time he only on his chest, so his head wouldn't fall off again.

He didn't want to risk yet another run in with Winry's wrench.

* * *

_Okay where was I…? Oh yeah!_

_Teacher cracked her knuckles, giving both Al and I the most threatening look we'd ever received in both of our lifetimes. "I'm a little hard of hearing you see so I didn't quite catch that!" She snarled, raising a fist to the young us. "Maybe you'd like to repeat yourselves?" Both Alphonse and I looked at each other trying to find a way out of getting our asses kicked by a very scary stranger. We came up with a seemingly perfect idea, our Elric brother telepathy had finally been of some use to us!_

_We turned back to the woman, both hands clasped together and our eyes full of sparkles. _**(****(ARMSTRONG ALERT))**

_I pleaded first "We'll try again!"_

_Then it was Alphonse's turn. "Please, please teach us pretty lady!"_

_But despite our polite and adorable **(heh, if I do say so myself~)** attempts Izumi refused to teach us._

_We tried to reason with her but it didn't go too well. We ended up hanging onto the woman's arm as she was swinging us around, trying to remove our desperate, clinging hands. It was like a fairground ride from hell!_

_But Izumi's opinion changed once she was told by one of the men from the crowd that both Al and I didn't have any parents… not anymore anyway. "How am I supposed to say no to that" She felt herself say, her voice was full of sympathy._

* * *

She accepted to become their Teacher.

"Hey Brother." Alphonse said, trying to get Edward's attention. "Teacher wasn't all that bad… She'd always been nice to us." Alphonse paused and thought over his previous statement. He chuckled echoingly. "Even when she was beating us up!"

Edward laughed.

"That's true. But Al! You're referring to her as if she's dead!" Edward laughed once again, followed by a nervous chuckle from Alphonse. "I can't see Teacher dying any time soon. But Ed… what about her illness?" Alphonse had flashbacks… All those times he had seen Izumi in pain, her bending over breathless, wheezing and coughing up blood. He looked down and clenched his fists in pain of remembering her that way. "A-Alphonse…" Edward whispered, feeling deeply concerned about his brother. Alphonse looked up slightly, head making the usual clanking sound and he made a small humming noise to show that all his attention was on Edward. "I'm sure she's fine… she's strong enough to survive. She's also got Sig. He won't let anything happen to her."

"Yeah, I guess you're right Ed" Agreeing with his older sibling, Alphonse unclenched his fists.

It was in the early hours of the morning now. The storm was still a fierce as ever. The sound of thunder was heard again by the siblings, it was much stronger than before. It was soon followed by a quick flash of white light.

**"AH! EDWARD!"** Alphonse yelped, abruptly standing up and sprinting over to hide behind his brother. His swift stomps made the room echo once again. A gentle floor creaking came from upstairs… directly where Winry's room was.

Edward face cracked into a grin and he began laughing hysterically. Alphonse (who was presently crouched, but still visible behind Edward's back, on his bed and clinging onto his vest top) was shivering violently out of fright and shock. "Heh heh! You're still scared, even after all this time?" He asked, attempting to stifle his laughter but failing. If Alphonse could blush out of embarrassment he would be right now. But instead a scared, adorable chibi face graced the shiny helmet.

The sounds of gentle creaking were getting slightly louder and more frequent… almost as if someone was walking (or should I say stomping) down the stairs.

"W-What do you mean by 'after all this time' B-Brother..?" Alphonse asked, peeking over Edward's automail shoulder. He placed one of his large hands gently on Edward's bare opposite shoulder. Edward turned around half way and looked up at Alphonse, taken aback. "You don't remember, huh?" Edward sighed and turned around fully. He took a hold of Alphonse's hand and looked down at it. "It was when I was three and you were two." Edward held onto Alphonse's glove thumb. His mouth pulled into a sulk and he curled in the thumb. "A few years after Hohenheim left us and Mum." He began doing the same to all of Alphonse's fingers. Moving from Index all the way to his little (Ed would probably prefer Pinkie…) finger so that his brothers hand formed a fist.

"It was a rainy day just like this one; we both heard the sound of thunder. Then the flash of lightning. Heh… we ran all the way to Mum's room." Edward chuckled quietly and let go of Alphonse's fist.

Alphonse moved his arm around but he didn't unclench his fist. He then gasped. "I remember now! Brother, you were scared too! But Mum helped a lot didn't she?"

"Yeah, she helped calm us down. Hey Al, since you remember it now why don't you tell me about it?" Edward asked, crossing his legs and arms. He briefly looked up to Alphonse expectantly but then he heard the creaking of a nearby floorboard. He gulped. "Why can't you tell it Ed?" Alphonse asked. Edward went into full panic mode. He knew who made the floorboards creak and he knew that there wasn't much time left. His head swiftly turned back to face Alphonse. "B-Because I've already told a story. **Hurryupandtellitalready**!" Edward hurryingly spoke another sweat drop fell from his head.

**_Crap! If we don't hurry I'll get killed by Winry!_**

"Well… Okay then Nii-san. If you say so." Alphonse said, confused.

* * *

_It was a stormy night in Resembool. Brother and I were in our room, sleeping. Then a loud crash and a flash woke us both up instantly! It was thunder and lightning. We both ran out of our beds, towards each other and hugged, terrified. "B-B-Brother! I'm scared!" I cried. Well now that I think about it I was close to tears… So was Nii-san._

* * *

**"GET ON WITH IT AL!"** Edward screamed. The doorknob twitched slightly and the sound of Winry's tired mumbles were heard.

_**Oh crap!** _

* * *

_Anyway, we saw another flash and heard a crackle then we were off. We dashed down the hallway and straight into Mum's roof. We pounced onto her bed and tapped her on her shoulders, shook her gently and whispered for her trying to awake her. But it was to no avail. "Mum, Mum, Mum!" We both bawled, truly crying. She eventually tiredly moaned beginning to wake up. But when she spoke the tone of her voice wasn't angry or irritated, it was all the same; caring and soft, just like her. "Mmh? What is it boys?" Mum asked, sitting up in her bed. The sound of thunder shook the house and we clung onto her tightly, as tight as we could. "You two are scared of a little thunder and lightning?" She whispered. Mum looked down to Ed's blonde haired head and put one of her dainty hands onto it. She gently ruffled his hair and then she noticed tears rolling down his cheeks and sighed sweetly. "You too Edward? My little man?" She smiled._

_"Tell you what; you two can sleep in here with me tonight. How does that sound?" She bent down and kissed Edward's head then she kissed mine. We both nodded, sniffling and we stayed there the rest of the night. Sleeping soundly in out mothers soft, sweet smelling embrace. And we weren't scared once._

* * *

Outside of the guest room Winry's ear was pressed against the door, her hand still firmly holding the doorknob. She'd been listening this whole time, she'd heard everything. But instead of bursting in and attacking her childhood friends in the middle of their story she didn't interrupt. She had a smile on her face, a tired smile but a smile none the less. She let go of the doorknob and as silently as she could, she backed away from the door, put her bloodstained wrench on the table and returned to her room. Before she opened her bedroom door she asked herself in whisper.

"What am I going to do with those two?"

* * *

**Thank you for reading and please review!**


	3. Chapter 3: Morning Maintainence

**_Hey guys! Sorry about the long upload time I've been busy, busy, busy! Anyway as promised Chapter 3 containing some Edwin! Enjoy! :D_**

**_WARNING: THIS MAY CONTAIN TRACES OF FLUFF, ADORABLENESS AND TINY (WHO'RE YOU CALLING SMALL?!) TRACES OF SWEARING. NOT SUITABLE FOR CHILDREN UNDER THE AGE OF 13. _**

* * *

A loud knocking was heard on the guest room door in the late hours of a damp Monday morning. "Ed? Al? Are you up?" Winry shouted through the door. Inside the room Edward was asleep; sitting on the bed next to him was Alphonse, awake as always. He turned towards the door. "Winry, Brother's still asleep." He called out as quietly as he could. Winry took this as an invitation to open the door and come inside.

She found it quite surprising that Edward could've actually slept through the rest of the storm which had now cleared up and her continuous loud knocking. She looked at the two and sweetly smiled. "He's still asleep, huh?" She whispered, stepping closer. Alphonse nodded, his armour clinking.

Alphonse quietly told Winry that Edward had fallen asleep soon after he had told him the story about them and their mother. Alphonse also commented on how peaceful his brother seemed when he had drifted into his sleep. "He just looked… so content, Winry." He told her affectionately as she took a seat on the bed opposite them.

She looked from the peaceful sleeping blonde up to the armoured boy. "So you two are leaving to go back to Central today?" She knowingly asked. She knew Edward hated staying in one place when there were more important things he needed to do elsewhere. "Yeah…We think we've got a new lead on the Philosophers Stone and the Colonel has a new mission set out for us." He told Winry. She nodded, looked down and began fiddling with her fingers innocently. "This mission isn't too dangerous is it? I don't want to see you two get hurt…" She quietly admitted.

Alphonse became nervous by Winry's sudden worry and he raised both of his large hands and shook them in front of his chest, trying to reassure her. "No…No! We'll be fine Winry, we always are! Besides I've got Brother to look after me and I'm here to look after him!"

Alphonse continued to ramble on about how they'd be just fine adding sensible things like 'Nobody will touch Brother!' and not-so-sensible things like 'Brother and I know Martial Arts!' He began acting out with his hands when a murmur came from the young State Alchemist.

"Al what on Earth are you talking about?" He muttered, sitting up and rubbing his eyes. He then noticed the blonde girl across from him looking at him with a subtle smile. "W-Winry?" He froze and then his head slowly looked down.

He only had his underwear on!

Edward immediately pulled the bed covers up, almost knocking Alphonse off the bed as he covered his bare chest. "What are you doing in here?!" He demanded.

Winry was in a state of dumbfounded confusion at this moment and wasn't able to respond. She'd always seen him in his underwear; _he practically walked around in them!_

As for his chest she always saw it whenever she was doing the repairs on his Automail arm.

So why was he so embarrassed about it now?

"Brother, I invited her in." Alphonse told him… Ok, maybe he had told a little white lie but he did it for Winry's sake. "Oh…" Edward let go of the bed sheets and let them fall to his lap but he crossed his arms in front of his chest, preventing her from seeing. "Anyway!" She abruptly said, making both boys turn her way. "Ed! I still need to check over your Automail before you leave!" She stood up and began making her way to the door. "Eat your breakfast first then meet me in my workshop." She commanded and then she left the room, not closing the door behind her.

The aroma of freshly made pancakes and waffles drifted into the room causing Edward to drool and promptly get up out of bed and make his way into the kitchen. _"Foooooood~"_

* * *

After Edward had finished his healthy serving of breakfast and Alphonse had left to go play with Den outside Edward made his way to Winry's workshop. Once he had gotten a bit closer Edward heard the quiet whispers of the young mechanic, it sounded as if she was trying to work something out.

The alchemist crept up to the workshop door, making an effort to avoid all the squeaky floorboards (something he was skilled in doing from his experience in prank pulling on Winry during his younger years accompanied by Alphonse) so he didn't divert her attention. He stuck his head around the door to find Winry sitting at her desk engrossed in some blueprints. He tiptoed inside until he was right over her shoulder. Edward could now see the strain implanted on her usually calm and soft face; her tongue was sticking out of the corner of her mouth. She studied the blueprints carefully, occasionally picking up her pencil to make markings or correct certain things. Edward's eyes travelled to the blueprint, it was the outline design of an automail arm prosthetic. Winry had filled in the detailed interior and neatly wrote notes around the edge in pencil. "No… this is all wrong." She whispered to herself, lost in her deep thoughts. "The pneumatic actuators (compressed air thingy that makes it work) are meant to be higher up so they'll work with the motors…" She ran her hands through her hair and groaned.

Edward tilted his head slightly and smiled, he said softly. "What'cha got there, Winry?"

**"EEEP!"** She squealed and sprang out of her seat, causing Edward to leap backwards startled.

She grabbed her wrench and was just about to thrash it down into Edward's head when he grabbed her arm, chuckling. "Hey, hey, hey! I was only messing with you Winry! Relax!" He grinned at her, but it was almost as if he was pleading. She sighed and then beamed at him. "I wish you wouldn't do that Ed." She playfully said, wiggling free of his grip and gently tapping him upside the head with the wrench before returning it to the workbench.

_Wait? That actually worked? **AWW YEEEAH!**_

"You're in an awfully good mood today!" Edward observed. Winry shrugged and picked up the blueprints off the desk and began rolling them up like a scroll. "Well it's not often I get to work on your automail! I've planned for months!" She gleefully cheered, her eyes shining.

_Of cause..._

"Now then are you ready to-!" She began to say before she was distracted by Edward's chest. '_That's why he didn't want to reveal his chest…' Winry thought._

Edward's abdominal was bandaged up horizontally, he was injured!

* * *

_**Thanks for reading! Hopefully chapter 5 will be out soon! Remember to review this chapter! ...You know if you want to! I'll give you kittens! **_

_**HURRY! I'M ALLERGIC TO ADORABLENESS!**_


	4. Chapter 4: Winry's Worry

_**Hiya guys, I'm really sorry for the long upload time, but hey, it's here now! Personally I'm quite proud of this chapter... It's quite long so I decided to leave it on a slight cliffhanger... Because I'm kind like that! (MWHAHAHA!) Anywho~ There's some hints of EdWin in this so yay if you like that pairing, if you don't you'll hate me. Anyway, enjoy, make sure to review and I'll hopefully upload more soon!**_

* * *

"Edward… You're hurt again." Winry softly said her eyes and face heartbreakingly drooping. Her bottom lip began to quiver ever so slightly, Edward's grin fell and he quickly tried to hide his bandaged chest with his arms. "W-Winry, it's no big deal! It was only a minor wound, n-nothing to worry about!" He tried to reassure her, but was obviously failing; his own voice was stuttering and shaking uneasily. Winry's whole body was shivering and she was making soft sounds, the sounds of someone about to burst into tears.

And then she broke.

Tears fell from her beautiful azure eyes, making them shine even more than before and she raised both of her dainty hands and hid her face in them. Muffled cries and sniffles, echoed through her palms and Edward felt his heart break in two. He stepped closer to her, and hesitantly raised his prosthetic limb out to her. "Winry, please don't cry," He gently placed it atop of her bare shoulder, trying to console her. "I hate to see you cry, don't…" He paused, as she looked up to him, her face red and eyes bloodshot, tears still falling down her rosy cheeks. Even though she was in such a tormented state, Edward couldn't help think that she looked more breathtaking than ever before, her eyes sparkling and her face looking soft even when flushed a bright red, not out of embarrassment of cause, because of the overwhelming emotion and rush of blood… Edward; he's all about his science. "Ed…w-ward," She groggily spoke, her voice breaking making her pause for a brief moment. Before Edward could respond he was painfully attacked with the dreaded wrench.

** "YOU IDIOT!"** She bawled before marching out of the room and upstairs into her own. "Winry, what's wrong?" Pinako shouted up to her, she didn't get a reply, just the sound of Winry's bedroom door slamming.

Edward was left, in the Rockbell workshop, even more injured than before. Not just because of newly arose lump on his head**_ (from the wrench)_** but also from the heartbreaking event that just took place.

* * *

"Brother, are you okay?" Alphonse compassionately asked as he opened the guest room door to find Edward, sitting hunched over on his bed, gazing down at his fake limb. He was obviously distressed and deep in thought. His hair was out of his usual braid, the one he had tied his hair back in during breakfast and now it hung loosely down his shoulders, Edward was also now wearing a casual vest top. "Al… I made her cry again." He whispered, hitting his forehead with his Automail arm, exasperatingly groaning.

Alphonse slowly walked over to him, and sat next to his brother on the side of the bed. "She found out then?" Alphonse asked, leaning slightly closer to his sibling. Edward lowered his hand and he rubbed the artificial fingers with his existent fingers, and as he began lowering his head even more, his blonde hair followed with the motion, hiding his face from Alphonse. "Not exactly… She just saw the bandage and freaked out, I didn't get chance to explain. I tried but…" His voice trailed away and he clenched his fist, followed by the expected sound of automail moving. "But you couldn't bring yourself to do it, and then she marched off." Alphonse finished his sentence for him, and after a long silence from the two, Alphonse sighed and got to his feet. "Edward, go speak to her… before we leave." Those were his last words of advice to his brother before he left the room, lightly closing the door after himself.

Edward knew all too well he wasn't exactly talented at talking to people or being charismatic as most people would have thought him to be. He was especially bad at apologising. He couldn't get the words out properly they all got jumbled up inside his head, and then he often got distracted by other things. He couldn't speak to her just yet, but if he didn't they'd have to return to Central without his Automail check-up… Meaning his Automail could break sooner or become dysfunctional… Leading to another of Winry's rants or attacks. No! He had to find another way to make up, the guilt would weigh him down on his next mission and even worse, he made her cry, again.

Edward snapped out of his brainstorming and he turned his head towards his door when it opened a crack. It wasn't who he hoped it would be, instead Den slipped in, whom then lazily made his way to Edward and lay down at the end of his bed. "That's it!" Edward enthusiastically whispered, he sat upright and got off of the bed, his metal fist lowered into his soft palm _**(you could practically see the light bulb above his head).** "Den was trained thoroughly at a young age; he learnt how to fetch Automail parts for Winry and Granny!" Edward excitedly mused._

Edward walked over to the entrance of the guest room and peeked out the crack Den had left, he searched the hallway for occupants. No one. He slid out of the door and crept his way to the end of the corridor, after once again checking for life he cautiously continued towards the kitchen.

Once he had safely made his way and double checked no one was around he tiptoed to the table stand the business phone was on, next to the phone was a pile of paper with notes on. Edward only skimmed over the information and justified that it was customer orders, he found a clean piece of paper and took the pen next to it, he then returned to his room, as silently as possible for someone with Automail prosthetics that is.

He sat back down on his bed and began constructing a short note addressed to the blonde mechanic, who he was uncertain if she was still in tears or not. Once he had finished and signed his name he nudged the napping dog with his foot, immediately the dog snapped awake and looked upwards. Edward bent over and shook the letter in front of Den's face, a cheeky grin on his face. The dog stood almost sarcastically and Edward slipped the letter securely into Den's harness along with the pen. "Okay, boy. Send this to Winry." Edward politely commanded. The dog tilted its head slightly, yawning as it did so. Edward sighed. "Uh… Mummy! Go on boy, give it to Mummy!" He commanded with a bit more of an enthusiastic tone, his cheeks become flushed from calling Winry 'Mummy' felt sort of unnatural to him.

The dog understood Edward's command and it once again slipped through the door and he made his way up the stairs to Winry's room.

Edward wasn't sure if his plan would work, but it just had to! It had to… He couldn't stand to see her cry…

* * *

_**WHAT EVER WILL HAPPEN?! I dunno... I haven't planned that far ahead... JOKES! Thanks so much for reading, you're awesome! PEACE OUT OTAKU'S! :3**_


	5. Chapter 5: Winry's Wrench of Wrath

_**Hello, my wonderous readers! Extremely sorry for the very long upload time but I've had school work to do, loads of stories to write (for school mainly), Anime's and Manga's to watch/read and tests to fail... The usual. But nevertheless here it is! The long-awaited for Chapter 5! Hope you all enjoy, bit of a shortie (like Ed!) but hopefully it has lots of charm!**_

* * *

A now fully clothed _**(Damn…)** _Edward stood alone gazing at the burnt rubble that once stood tall, a place of joy and childhood memories.

The Elric brothers' old home, where they grew up with their mother, first discovered Alchemy, heard their mother's last words as she slipped away right before their eyes and where they attempted to bring her back using the very same science they had learnt. All those memories flooded back to Edward, he could remember everything so clearly.

He stood there; his gloved hand clenched around his shiny pocket watch as he waited.

Waited and wondered,_ 'Would she come?' 'If so… How would she react?' 'And how would I react in turn?'_

Edward was so caught up in his slightly paranoid thoughts that he didn't notice that Winry was approaching, Den by her side. She froze when she saw Edward and looked down to her hand, a scrunched up piece of paper held inside. Winry seemingly contemplated returning to where she came from as she looked over her shoulder and back towards her house.

Before she had chance to turn away Den barked loudly.

Edward turned his head towards the barking.

"W-Winry…" he spoke softly and turned around fully, quickly shoving his watch back into his signature red coat's pocket.

Edward hesitantly walked up to Winry, his Automail arm outstretched to her.

"Winry, I-"

"No, Edward… It's my fault," she whispered, lowering her head. "I didn't let you explain and I… overreacted." her hand tightened over the paper.

Edward noticed it and smiled weakly. "I should've explained in the first place instead of hiding it from you. I was just…" he paused and hopelessly sighed, frowning again.

"Worried that you may've been hurt by it, right Edward?" an old, slightly croaky voice spoke. The two turned around and Den barked happily. There stood Pinako, smoking her pipe as always. Edward nodded and his faint smile returned "Right, Granny…"

She smirked knowingly and blew out the pipe smoke. "Now Winry, don't you think you have something to say to Edward?" she looked over to Winry, winking and inhaling more from the pipe.

Winry paused and blushed slightly. "R-Right..! Edward, I want you to…" Winry shyly mumbled the rest and Edward glanced over to her, eyes wide and he felt his cheeks heat up and go red. "W-What Winry?" he approached her and his voice cracked with his nerves, though he wasn't all that sure why he had them.

"I… WANT YOU TO STAY THE FOR REST OF TODAY!" Winry practically screamed, her face going all chibi, her blush amplified and newborn tears streaming from her eyes.

Edward's bangs blew out of his face and whereas Winry's face became embarrassed Edward's was confused and startled, sweat drops falling from every angle. "Y-Yeah, sure… Whatever you want Winry..!" he sheepishly replied, scratching the back of his head.

_I'll leave first thing in the morning, that way she can't complain._

"REALLLY?" Her eyes dazzled and she spun around in glee, she grabbed Edward's gloved hand and dragged him back towards the Rockbell house, much to Edward's terror. Den barked, rejoicing and followed after them.

Pinako stayed where she was and chuckled, breathing out a mist of smoke.

She looked to the burnt down home and grinned. "If only you could see them now Trisha. They've grown up so fast."

* * *

**LATER THAT DAY**

Winry, Edward, Pinako and Den (Den, eating from his dog bowl of course) were all crowded around the dining table, digging into their meals.

Alphonse sat, not eating but displaying only happiness as his brother and childhood friend quarrelled over past events. "Hey, Al you should've seen her, bawling just because she found first in hide-and-seek!" Edward laughed cheerfully, gesturing to Winry with his fork.

"H-Hey! I did not! It's not like you were there either! I didn't cry, not one bit!" She pouted and crossed her arms childishly.

Edward shovelled a mouthful of meat into his mouth and continued speaking "Twhat's nout whaet I hwerd! ('That's not what I heard')"

"Brother, be careful not to choke." Alphonse mumbled timidly.

**"IF ANYTHING'S GONNA CHOKE HIM IT'LL BE ME!"** Winry barked fist raised and the wall behind her transformed into the blazing fires of Hell.

The chaos ensued for the rest of the night, Edward receiving uncountable lumps upon his head from the 'Winry's Wrench of Wrath' itself.

So in other words everything returned to normal.

* * *

_**I hope you all enjoyed this chapter, I'm currently plotting what will happen next! It'll involve Mustang in some way that's for sure! **_

_**Please review and/favorite this story it really helps me out if I know you're enjoying this! And please check out my other story! **_

_**Before I forget I finished Ouran High School Host Club! YAY! And I've come up with an idea for a Soul Eater and OHSHC crossover! Pretty sweet, huh? But that's just a work in progress. **_

_**Oh, and before I forget I also went to see Rise Of The Guardians recently, and my goodness IT'S AMAZING! If you haven't seen it yet I'd strongly recommend it! I'm not an official Frostitute! ...Don't ask, only fans of Jack Frost will know! **_

_**Anyway best be off it's one in the morning and my laptop is on low battery! Congrats for reading this so far either you have no life or you find mine interesting meaning you defiantly don't have the first! **_

_**LOVE YA, BYE!**_


	6. Chapter 6: The Nightmare Returns

_**Hey Guys! It's been a while, huh? WELL. I've been really, really busy. Oh God, I always am though. I thought I'd work out a new chapter for you guys. I hope you like it. I'm starting to add a proper plot to this story, and I've added my own OC. Sorry if you don't like them but It's sorta necessary sorry. Oh, by the way the same font style I use for my little notes to you guys I used for voice emphasis later in this chapter, just make a note it isn't me, okay!** _

_**Anyway, action is to come and dramatic stuff so enjoy until I see you again!**_

* * *

"It's that time again, Al! Time to leave Resembool behind and return to Central just so we can go report back to the damn Colonel and find out what the hell he wants with us…" Edward started this sentence off cheerfully enough, but by the time he finished he felt himself continue to complain. "Man! I wish the military offered more holidays or at least some time away from it all!"

He frowned and looked to his right, seeking the acknowledgement of his sibling only to find that Alphonse was too busy chatting with Winry and Pinako. For a change they had joined the brothers down at the train station to say their goodbyes and had even brought along Den, who wasn't the least bit impressed in being there.

Edward wasn't eager to return to Central, mainly due to the fact that he hadn't made much progress towards getting their bodies back recently. And to make things worse, what Mustang had set out for them was a potentially time-wasting job.

But nevertheless the Elrics' were just about ready to board the next train to Central, both by now were waving goodbye to Winry, Pinako and Den.

The two brothers boarded the train and set off for Central.

* * *

**_"Big brother, let's play…"_** a garbled echoing voice said. Edward's eyes suddenly snapped open, he was standing… in a bright white empty place.

"Hello?" He called out, looking around the area. …Nothing, he was alone.

As he stepped forward his platform boots echoed and the voice returned _**"Big brother, come play with me!"** _It beckoned.

Edward froze, horrified.

He recognised this voice and with a quick movement he spun around.

There, to his disbelief and horror he saw a dog like beast. But its face was dismantled and dripping with blood. Its matted fur was messy and bloodstained. Its brown mane stuck up in all directions. The creature slowly moved its head up to rest its gaze on the horror-struck young alchemist, making him gasp. It breathed slowly and in harsh gasps, it slowly started to speak. "E-Edward… Why does it hurt here..?" It asked, its voice sounded pained.

"N-Ni-"

* * *

"AH!" Edward exclaimed as he awoke from his nightmare to find that he was on the train, in a separate room with Alphonse.

"Brother!"

"A-Al… I…" Edward looked down putting his face in his hands. He sighed and spoke through his hands. "I had a nightmare..."

"I know Brother; you don't need to talk about it…" Alphonse told his older sibling in a calm, caring tone.

"T-Thanks…" Edward sat up, his eyes misty. He wiped his tears with a gloved fist; Alphonse had seen but just simply looked down at his gauntlets. Edward looked out of the window and tried to calm himself and forget the scarring experience.

But he couldn't shake the thought that the place in his nightmare reminded him of the gate of truth but… empty.

* * *

The two made their way up to Mustang's office, Edward's face still looked pale from before and he couldn't hide the fact that he remained in a state of shock from his younger sibling.

"Edward-"

"I'm fine Al, come on." Edward opened the large door, to find Mustang inside, at his desk, leaning back on his chair, asleep. Hawkeye was behind him, looking irritated.

She sighed when she saw the brothers and nudged Mustang with her arm. "Sir. The Elrics' are here."

"Huh?!" He snorted, waking up, blinking his dark eyes furiously. "Ah, Fullmetal! It's about time you got here." He commented, leaning his chin on the back of his hands, his elbows propped up on his desktop as if he had never been asleep in the first place.

"Yeah, yeah, don't go on about it." Edward retorted, plopping down on the sofa in Mustang's office, Alphonse copied.

"I'm sure you're eager to know about your new mission. I think this one will benefit you quite well, Edward. …Since your last encounter with a Bio-Alchemist didn't go too well."

"What?!" Edward yelled, looking furiously to the Colonel.

"Colonel, what do you mean?" Alphonse asked calmly, as if he was correcting his brother.

"Calm down Fullmetal, I mean that this man, Michael Kaspar, is a prodigy in the making. He specialises in a newfound science. He calls it… Cloning. Making exact biological copies of other living organisms."

"What?! You mean like human transmutation?!" Edward shouted.

"No! Nothing of the sort! He has never attempted to do this to humans, Edward. I wouldn't send you to him if he did, would I?" He asked rhetorically before continuing. "I want you to check over his work, see how he's doing. Now then, Kaspar lives in Rush Valley. An Auto-Mail loving town, otherwise known as 'The Boomtown of the Broken-Down'. It seems like a perfect fit for you Fullmetal." Mustang chuckled, smirking.

The two continued on to argue before Edward finally gave up, marching out of Mustang's office. "Come on Alphonse! Let's get this over and done with!" Edward called, making Alphonse follow.

"Brother, maybe the Colonel has a point. Maybe the Bio-Alchemist can give us the answers to returning out bodies back to normal!" Alphonse mumbled, when he had caught up to his brother.

Edward nodded. "Let's just hope that's the case, Al. I just don't want the same thing that happened to Nina happen again..."

* * *

_**Thanks so much for reading and sticking with me so far, make sure to check out my other stories and FMA Fanfictions! Thanks!**_


End file.
